Frozen Roses
by sofiacmalfoy
Summary: El hielo frio, sin sentimientos, sin nada q pueda sentir..tal vez los petalos de una rosa lo haga derretirse y demostrar lo q hay dentro de el.. o tal vez la rosa termine congelandose.. L
1. El Regalo Sorpresa

**FROZEN ROSES**

Cap.1 El Regalo Sorpresa

Era mi cumpleaños número 18. Me encontraba en mi enorme mansión, por supuesto, celebrando con todos mis amigos (si se les podía llamar así) y algunos que no conocía, supongo que hijos amigos de mi padre. Todos vestidos en trajes de gala, las mujeres con sus hermosos vestidos largos, pero a la vez muy sexys, y los hombres con las túnicas de los más caros diseñadores de ropa. Fui bajando las escaleras, poco a poco, para saludar a mis invitados. Como era de esperarse, todas las mujeres me veían con ese brillo en los ojos de excitación. Algunos hombres me veían con envidia, otros con respeto, yo les devolvía la mirada con autoridad. Estaba observando a cada mujer para ver cual sería la indicada para esa noche. Casi a ninguna las conocía, pero eso era lo de menos, sabía que al día siguiente me iría sin resentimiento alguno a buscar otra. "Solo sexo" Pensaba. Eso era lo más importante. Veía a todos los invitados, alguno que otros me saludaban como si me conocieran de toda la vida, algunos solo bajaban la mirada en señal de respeto. Me fijé en una hermosa pelirroja con corto vestido negro. Era hermosa. Fijé mi mirada en ella examinándola. Alta, tez blanca, piernas largas y hermosas, senos estructurados a su cuerpo, hermosa sonrisa y unos imnotizantes ojos azules. Sin contar su hermosa cabellera roja como el fuego. De repente siento que alguien se me acerca y me saca de ese trance de seguir viendo a la despampanante pelirroja.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermano.- Dijo Blasie sonriéndome.

-Gracias, Blasie- Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y abrazándolo.

Se me acercó y muy bajito me susurró cerca del oído.

-Te tengo tu regalo en mi mansión, cuando acabe esta porquería de fiesta nos vamos para entregártela- Termino sonriendo.

Me alejé de el sonriéndole de la misma manera. Me conocía perfectamente. No por algo era mi mejor amigo. Sabía que odiaba las reuniones grandes y lujosas, con gente que ni siquiera conocía y la mitad estaba tras mi herencia.

-¡¡Draquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito!!-

"_Oh no, por favor NO, todo menos ella" _Pensé.

- ¡¡Dios, Draquiiiiiiiin!! Pero… ¡Mírate! ¡Estás precioso amor! ¡¡YA 18!! ¡Que emoción! ¿No? ¡Tienes que venir conmigo para tu regalo...! ¡Ah! Y mi padre quiere que vengas a la casa por que me dijo que tenía que darte algo… y tienes que llevarme a Hogsmeade para comprarte una sorpresa… ¡Y…!-

-¡¡Ya Pansy, YA BASTA!! Cálmate ¿ok? No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo porque ya tengo un compromiso ¿ok?-

Dije molesto y tratando de zafármela de encima. Maldita zorra. (Me acordé de tu fic Vale xD)

-¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!, pero Draquito bello, yo soy más importante que ese compromiso… tienes que…-

-Primero no me digas "Draquito" ni "Draquín" como si fuera un bebe o algo tuyo, segundo no tengo NADA que hacer contigo y tercero, si mi compromiso es muchísimo más importante que ¡TÚ! Así que si me disculpas voy a ir a terminar de celebrar esta maldita fiesta. Adiós.-

Y diciendo esto me fui dejándole la palabra en la boca a la zorra, egocéntrica. Malcriada de Pansy. Uff… Me ponía de mal humor solo oír que se acercaba y se me pegaba en sima. Terminé de saludar a mis invitados y me fui a beber y a bailar un rato. Coquetee con algunas chicas, pero mis ojos seguían en la condenada pelirroja. Dios, ese cuerpo me tenía loco. Ella solo me miraba seductoramente. A las doce me cantaron cumpleaños y aproximadamente a la una ya casi todos los invitados se habían marchado. Ya despidiéndome de los padres de Pansy, se me acercó la pelirroja caminando muy sexy.

-Malfoy-

-Weasley-

-¿Te sorprende verme?-

-Para nada, creo que te ves muy hermosa con tu vestido. Nadie te reconoció, sabes muy bien como mezclarte entre la gente.- Le dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Es mi especialidad.- Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Me eh podido dar cuenta. ¿Qué te parece si ahora nos mezclamos por mi cuarto?- Pregunté seductoramente a muy pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-Definitivamente, me encantaría, pero tengo que irme Malfoy. La noche es joven. Iré a terminar de disfrutarla-

Y diciendo esto me dio un beso en el cachete y se fue hacia la puerta. La comí con la mirada. Ya casi llegando saliendo de la puerta dejó un papel encima de la mesa que estaba cerca de la salida. Se voltio y me guiñó el ojo. Yo solo le sonreí. Salió dejando un reflejo rojo fuego destellando la sala.

-Wow… ¡Qué mujer!- Dijo Blasie mirando hacia la puerta.

-Olvídalo, Blasie, ahorita es mia- Dije mirándolo

-¡Jajajaja! De acuerdo hermano… pero después de esta noche no vas a querer estar con otra mujer-

-Sorpréndeme- Dije tranquilamente

-¿Listo entonces, para tu regalo sorpresa?

-Listo para todo Blasie- respondí seguro.

-Entonces, vamos-

Salimos y cerramos la puerta de la casa, nos montamos en el BMW de Blasie y nos fuimos hacia su mansión.


	2. Detrás del Mosquitero Negro

**Cap.2 Un pañuelo, un grito y un golpe detrás del mosquitero negro**

Hoola! Ehh bueno.. soy nueva escribiendoo pero me fascina la pareja de Draco & Hermione asii q desd hace mucho tiempo me plantee hacer un fic.. y bueno aki estoy =) hahaha wenoo espero que les guste un besoo y pliss dejen reviews!(K) Muackkk!

En el camino fuimos viendo las enormes calles de Londres, conversando y riendo un poco. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la mansión de los Zabinnis, Blasie apago el carro y sonriendo me dijo.

-De acuerdo Draco, el regalo comienza desde aquí-

-¿A que te refieres con eso Blasie?- Pregunté interrogante

-Pues, tienes que taparte los ojos con esto- Terminó, mostrándome un pañuelo negro.

-Blasie, no voy a…-

-Si Draco, si lo harás si quieres tener tu regalo claro- Terminó sonriendo.

Maldita sea, el sabía que no me gustaban las sorpresas, pero a la vez me comía la curiosidad de saber que era. Mucho menos me gustaba que me taparan los ojos sin saber a donde iba. Fruncí el ceño y le dije:

-Espero que esta no sea una de tus bromitas Zabinni, o te juro que vas a desear no haber nacido- Terminé molesto.

El solo rió y colocándome el pañuelo sobre los ojos diciéndome "Ya verás, ya verás". Oí como Blasie se bajaba del carro y me abría la puerta. Puso mi mano derecha sobre su hombro para guiarme. Entramos por la puerta principal y oí como cerraba la puerta.

-Cuidado que aquí vienen las escaleras Draco-

Me dijo cauteloso. Íbamos subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al final de estas, cruzamos a la derecha y nos dirigimos a lo que yo creía que era su cuarto. Ya me sabía la casa de memoria. La mansión de Blasie era enorme, claro no tan grande como la mía, pero era lo suficientemente cómoda para vivir.

-¿A dónde me llevas Blasie?-

-La sorpresa está en mi cuarto Draco, ten un poco de paciencia ¿sí?-

-De acuerdo-

Seguíamos caminando hasta que sentí que Blasie se paró. Supuse que habíamos llegado a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Espera aquí-

Y sin más entró a lo que creo que era su habitación. De repente empecé a oír unos gritos y cosas que se rompían, se oía como Blasie forcejaba, un golpe y luego silencio.

-Blasie, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté preocupado

-S..si Tranquilo Draco, es..spera un momento-

Me respondió con voz entrecortada. Por un momento tuve la tentación de quitarme el pañuelo y entrar para ver que demonios ocurría, o si era una de las trampas de Blasie. Pero me contuve, algo en mi interior me decía que no era nada malo lo que se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

-Espero que no sea una de tus bromas Blasie, porque no es gracioso-

-¡Tranquilo Draco! Te va a gustar solo espera un momento más-

-Uhmmm-

A los 5 minutos oí como se habría la puerta y Blasie me conducía dentro de la habitación.

-Bueno Draco, ya está todo listo, puedes hacer con ella lo que te de la gana, es toda tuya, estuve planeando esta sorpresa desde hace 3 meses… Espero que haya valido la pena. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré en la habitación de mis padres, o si quieres puedes llamar a uno de los elfos, adiós Draco-

-Gracias Blasie-

Y diciendo esto se marchó cerrando la puerta. Oí como los pasos se alejaban de la habitación, y además escuche una respiración lenta y profunda dentro de la habitación, además de la mía. Tenía… ¿Miedo? De quitarme el pañuelo y ver que había ahí. _"Por favor Draco, no seas ridículo, eres un Malfoy, los Malfoy no le temen a nada…"_. Me quite la venda. La habitación de Blasie era grande y muy bonita. Paredes negras y blancas, a mi izquierda una chimenea hecha de piedra. Unos cuantos sillones de cuero negro al lado de la chimenea, rodeándola. Al frente mío al final de la habitación se encontraba una puerta, a lo que supuse que era el baño. Justo al lado derecho de la puerta había como un balcón, con unas puertas de cristal y cortinas negras abiertas, dejando ver la luz de la luna. _"Luna llena"_ Pensé. Justo al frente se encontraba la enorme cama con un mosquitero negro que la cubría. A mi lado derecho se encontraba un gran armario de madera blanca. Justo en ese momento vi como se movía algo dentro de la cama de Blasie. Era como una sombra que se veía acostada dentro de la cama, el mosquitero me impedía ver lo que se encontraba dentro de ella. Me acerqué cauteloso, ya que la curiosidad me comía.

Aparté con una mano una parte del mosquitero negro, para descubrir lo que había adentro. Abrí los ojos como platos al ver lo que se encontraba dentro de este.

_-"¡No puede ser! Es imposible…Es…"-_

**CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Es una Sangre Sucia

**Cap.3 Es una sangre sucia**

Hola chicas! =D Me alegro que me hayan dejado reviews de verdad es muy emocionant saber q me siguen y sobre todo xq soy nueva en esto u.u pero wenoo gracias x los reviews. Les aviso el siguiente capitulo es un poco intensoo! Asi q no se si m van a odiar haha.. las kieroo y sigan dejando reviews n.n

Sofi

_Abrí los ojos como platos al ver lo que se encontraba dentro de este._

_-"¡No puede ser! Es imposible…Es…"-_

-¡Es Granger!-

Dije sorprendido. Retrocedí un poco al darme cuenta que era ella. No podía ser cierto. Hace aproximadamente 3 meses la habían reportado desaparecida y apenas unas pocas semanas muerta. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que estuviera aquí? No. Definitivamente había tomado demasiado, si eso era. Era un juego que me había formado mi mente para confundirme. La que en realidad estaba allí era la despampanante pelirroja Weasley y justo en este momento iría le quitaría la poca ropa que tenía y me la tiraría. Me volví a acercar un poco más seguro de que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala maña y al levantar de nuevo el mosquitero me volví a encontrar con el cuerpo semidesnudo de la sangre sucia, sabelotodo de Granger. Definitivamente esa no era mi pelirroja Weasley. Era Granger. En carne y hueso. Y no solo era el hecho de que estaba viva, si no que estaba condenadamente buena. Acostada boca arriba con un baby doll rojo fuego. El rojo _"Mi color favorito"_ Pensé. Amarrada a ambas muñecas y tobillos, recostada sobre las sabanas completamente blancas. Me puse a meditar la situación. ¿Cómo era posible que Granger estuviera allí? Hace tres meses exactos habían reportado a Granger desaparecida en Boston. Hace tres meses exactos Blasie se había ido a...a...Diablos. Maldita sea. El hijo de la gran puta de Blasie se había ido a Boston hace tres meses exactos para pasar "Vacaciones". Resoplé molesto. Blasie sabía mi gran odio que sentía por la sangre sucia de Granger. Pero también sabía mi gran atracción sexual hacia las mujeres. Y más aún cuando ésta, estaba buena. _"Maldita sea"…" No puedo hacer esto"…" Por Dios, es una sangre sucia"… _Venían una y otra vez pensamientos de mi cabeza. Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Vi la puerta y caminé hacia la puerta, moví la perilla para abrir la puerta, pero, esta no se abrió.

-¿Blasie?- Pregunté.

-Blasie, esto no es gracioso. Abre la maldita puerta ya.-

Silencio.

-¡Blasie no me puedes a obligar a hacer esto! ¡Déjame salir YA!-

Más silencio. Efectivamente, Blasie no se encontraba cerca para escucharme, y obviamente había encantado la puerta para que no se abriera. De repente vi como entró una carta por debajo de la puerta. La tomé. "Draco Malfoy" decía en la parte delantera del sobre. Abrí el sobre y me encontré con una carta con la caligrafía de Blasie.

"Draco,

Se que intentaste abrir la puerta y como puedes ver, no se puede, no se va a abrir hasta que por lo menos tengas una conversación civilizada con ella. Nada de peleas, ni insultos, ni hechizos. La vestí así solo para ver hasta donde eres capaz de llegar. No la lastimes. Créeme, ella es diferente a todas las demás, e pasado tres meses con ella y de verdad me ah cambiado. Necesito que tú cambies. Que te enamores amigo, de verdad ella es súper especial y vas a ver como cambiara tu vida por completo, verás las cosas desde otra perspectiva, todo lo que pensabas que era malo le verás algo positivo. Quiero que seas feliz, porque es en esta maldita vida, siendo aliados de Voldemort no podemos encontrar la felicidad en la oscuridad que nos da éste. Habla con ella, tenle paciencia y sobre todo escúchala.

Blasie"

Me quedé estático viendo la carta. _"Ok, ahora esto si está fuera de control"_ Pensé. O Blasie había tomado mucho, o se había vuelto completamente loco. Pensé más la segunda opción ya que si era posible de que él hubiera secuestrado a Granger y tenerla retenida durante tres meses completos, también era posible que se hubiera vuelto completamente loco por la culpa de la sangre sucia. Voltee a ver otra vez el mosquitero negro. Sabía que si me acercaba iba a ser el límite de mi cordura y la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Sabía que desataría todo mi estrés, furia y deseo con ella. Me acerqué de nuevo, poco a poco. Quité todo el mosquitero de una. Y efectivamente allí estaba Granger, acostada, amarrada y provocativamente "vestida". Empecé a ver su rostro, sus facciones finas y detalladas, sus rizos castaños todos revueltos se esparcían por toda la almohada, tenía un poco roto el labio inferior y un pequeño moretón en la mejilla izquierda, bajé a ver su cuello condenadamente provocativo para besarlo, sus senos redondos y acordes a su cuerpo, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, su abdomen plano subía y bajaba por la respiración lenta y profunda que tenía. Su vientre y largas piernas morenas. Se veía su piel absolutamente suave. Quería comprobar que fueran así como se veían. Empecé a estirar la mano derecha y acercarme un poco más para poder tocar su hermosa piel. Justo en ese momento, a centímetros de su piel oí una voz femenina y ronca.

-Me tocas, Malfoy, y te juro que lamentarás haber nacido-

Sonreí.

-Valla, valla… así que te dedicaste a despertarte Granger-

Respondí con el mismo despreció con el que ella me habló.

-Aléjate de mí Malfoy, no eres nadie para tocarme, ni tienes el derecho para hacerlo-

-Bueno, Granger, lamento decirte que si estás vestida así, es muy difícil no tratar hacerlo-

-Bla..Zabinni me vistió así, me dijo que no ibas a hacerme nada, que solo era para provocarte, para ver si lo escuchabas o solo seguías siendo un desgraciado-

Dijo sonriendo. De inmediato borré mi sonrisa y me acerqué a su oído y le susurré con furia.

-Pues, lamento decirlo, "Preciosa", pero Blasie no sabe mis intenciones, no debió haberte "vestido" así, solo para conversar un rato ¿No?-

-Tu…Yo…No serías capaz Malfoy-

-Oh, no me conoces Granger, no sabes de lo que soy capaz-

-Por favor Malfoy, no me hagas reír, no serías capaz de violar a una mujer, indefensa, sin varita y amarrada a una cama-

-No, tienes razón. A propósito, ¿Por qué te amarró Blasie si no quería provocarme?-

-Por que el no quería que yo escapara-

(Risas)- Eres insoportable Granger-

-No tanto como tú hurón promiscuo, ahora bájate de encima de mí, imbécil-

-¿Y si no me da la gana?-

-¿Me violarías? ¿Así indefensa, amarrada sin poder hacer nada?-

-No, tienes razón. Pero desamarrada tal vez si lo haga-

Terminé diciéndole. Estaba furioso, además de que había tomado demasiado, la zorra esta me provocaba así. ¿Quién se creía? Ella se me quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, asustada. La desamarré con furia e instantáneamente se empezó a mover para tratar de zafarse de mí. La agarré por las muñecas impidiendo que se moviera. Ella empezó a gritar desesperada.

-Si, pides disculpas por tu imprudencia Granger, te dejo libre-

Me escupió en la cara y me dijo.

-Prefiero comer estiércol a pedirte disculpas Malfoy-

Me limpié la cara. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La despoje de sus pocas prendas y me quité mi ropa como pude. Cuando ya estaba completamente desnudo, le susurré con furia.

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas, sangre sucia-

-N..no, po..por favor-

-Ya es muy tarde, Granger-

Y diciendo esto la penetré con furia. Una y otra vez. Ella gritaba desesperada, pero yo no estaba consiente de lo que hacía. Yo simplemente no me podía parar, estaba demasiado furioso y demasiado borracho como para tener conciencia. Solo recuerdo haberme despertado cuando una luz penetrante iluminó la habitación. Me paré y vi que no ella no estaba en la cama. Agarré mis ropas y me metí en el baño a ducharme. Cuando salí, la vi acostada en el sofá, completamente desnuda y dormida. No se porque, pero algo me hiso cargarla y llevarla hasta a la cama. Cerré el mosquitero negro y me quedé mirándolo. Se veía la silueta de Granger durmiendo, profundamente. Agarré mi varita y me dirigí a la puerta. Estiré la mano hacia la perilla y a pocos centímetros me quedé viéndola. ¿Y si no abría? Terminé de estirar la mano y la giré. Solté todo el aire que había retenido. Terminé de abrir la puerta y la cerré con cuidado. Me fui directo a la habitación donde dormía Blasie. Tenía que hablar con él.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Esperoo que les haya gustadooo lamento muchoo la tardanzaa es q no tenía internet T__T REVIEWS PLIS! =D


	4. Hermione y Lo Siento, Cariño I

**Cap. 4 "Hermione" y "Lo siento, Cariño" I**

Holaa Chicass! Kiero aclarar algunas cosas antes de poner el prox cap..! En una parte del otro cap. Puse esto: "_Acostada boca arriba con un baby doll rojo fuego. El rojo "Mi color favorito" Pensé." _Kiero aclarar q puse el color ROJO cm el favorito de Draco x mi Mejor Amiga(Valerie) Rectifico q esta mal xq Hermione es Griffindor y los colores principales de Griffindor son el dorado y el rojo, asi q es imposible q Draco le parezca uno de sus colores favoritos pues el es una serpiente. Les recuerdo q soy nueva en esto y bueno se me escapan algunos detallitos, agradecería q me dijeran si cometo alguno. Gracias x seguir mi fic y disculpen la tardansa. UN beso

Sofi

-¡Blasie!-

Empecé a gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta. La tocaba con impaciencia.

-¡Blasie, abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo!-

Nada. Silencio. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Estaría siquiera en la casa?

-¿Blasie?- Escuché un ruido dentro de la habitación.

-¡Blasie! ¡Abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo o verás como te jo…!-

-¿Como me qué? ¿Me jodes?-

Dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una bata negra amarrada.

-¿Se puede saber por que carajo no abrías la puerta?- Pregunté molesto.

-Estaba dormido Draco, me desperté ahorita por tus lindos gritos-

-Ah, bueno-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Sucede, que ayer no me la pusiste fácil con la sangre sucia. La violé-

Dije totalmente serio. Blasie se quedó paralizado, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qu..que hiciste QUE?-

-Lo que escuchaste, primero, me pones esa cartica como si te hubieras vuelto loco o que se yo, luego pones a Granger con "poca vestimenta", y además en mi fiesta me hiciste tomar no se cuantos tragos. No estaba consiente. Ella sigue siendo la maldita sangre sucia que no soporto y no voy a hablar nunca con ella por más de cinco minutos sin tener un insulto o una pelea de por medio. Ella me provocó y no solo eso, si no que la rabia me consumió y eso se convirtió como en un deseo insoportable. Cuando me di cuenta ya la había violado. Me desperté con la culpa encima, y vine a hablar contigo para preguntarte que porque carajo la vestiste de esa manera y porque me hiciste tomar tanto si sabías que no soy consiente de lo que hago en esas condiciones.

Blasie se quedó impactado. No reaccionaba.

-Espera Draco. Párate allí. ¿Cómo que te hice tomar tanto y encontraste a Hermione en poca vestimenta?-

En ese momento no supe que pensar. ¿Qué demonios? ¿No había sido Blasie el que me había dado el alcohol en la fiesta? Y mucho peor. ¿No había sido él, el que la había puesto así?

-¿De que estás hablando Blasie? Claro que fuiste tu el que…-

-Disculpa Draco pero no se que demonios estás hablando-

-¿Cómo que no? Si en mi fiesta me empezaste a pasar de trago en trago, y prueba esto, prueba aquello…-

Estaba demasiado confundido. Algo no estaba bien. Algo no cuadraba en el asunto. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando aquí?

-¡¿Y le dijiste HERMIONE a la sangre sucia?!- Dije sorprendido también por eso.

-Eh… No… yo solo… ah no tiene importancia- Dijo muy nervioso.

Me quedé callado. Nunca había visto a Blasie tan callado, tan nervioso. ¿Qué había pasado con el Blasie de ayer? No entendía nada.

-Draco… eh tú dijiste que yo ayer te di de beber y beber en tu fiesta ¿no?-

-Si, porque fue lo que paso, viniste y empezaste a pasarme tragos y…-

-Draco, eso es imposible. Yo ayer no fui a tu fiesta.-

Chicas Sorry Sorry xq sea TAN TAN corto el cap.. es que estoy viendo los VAM's y estoy medio apuradaa tambn(L) Las amooooo les juro que recompensaré el prox cap. Con un trozo bien grande..! Cuidense

Sofi


	5. Hermione y Lo Siento, Cariño II

**Cap.5** **"Hermione" y "Lo siento, Cariño" II**

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Ok primero que nada MILES QUE MILES de disculpas … De verdad me asunte por un buen tiempo y no eh publicado.. Muchas gracias x seguir leyéndome es muy especial para mi. Aquí les tengo un buen pedazo por recompensa un besoo espero que les guste… Y además dejen MUCHOS REVIEWS.

Los Quiero =D

Sofi

_-Draco, eso es imposible. Yo ayer no fui a tu fiesta.-_

-¿Cómo que no estuviste en mi fiesta Blasie? ¡Si yo estuve contigo todo el tiempo!-

-No, Draco. Te mandé un texto por ese aparato muggle avisándote que no podía ir porque no tenía el auto y tenía que ordenar unas cosas aquí en la casa antes de irnos a Hogwarts- Me dijo muy seguro.

-Imposible- Dije entre sorprendido y asustado. Más bien temeroso.

¿Cómo era posible? Entonces… ¿Quién era ese "Blasie" que estuvo toda la noche conmigo?

-¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?-

-No, Blasie. No estoy nada bien-

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó sin entender nada.

-Sucede, que alguien quiere a Granger muerta si o si-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estas…?-

-Estoy diciendo que alguien ayer simuló ser tú-

-¿Estás seguro Draco?-

-Muy seguro. Y debe ser alguien que te conozca muy bien, por que juré que eras tu ayer-

Silencio. Los dos estábamos pensando, ¿Quién podría ser esa persona? ¿Y porqué quiere a Granger muerta?

-¿Tu me dejaste una carta ayer?- Pregunté

-Si. Pensé que vendrías después de tu fiesta para celebrar juntos, pero creo que llegaste bastante tarde porque me quedé dormido-

-Alguien debió echarte una pócima para el sueño, y esa persona que simuló ser tu me debió echar un pócima que me hiciera comportarme de esa manera.-

-¿De verdad la violaste Draco?-

-Si, pero no me sentía yo mismo, no se que me pasó de verdad.- Dije con frialdad

Blasie se quedó callado cabizbajo. Tenía una expresión triste.

-Es una venganza para mi, Draco-

Lo miré sin entender.

-Nunca debí enamorarme de ella-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Tienes que llevártela Draco. Tú eres más fuerte que yo. Olvida la carta. No te enamores de ella, protégela, por mí.- Dijo mirándome con ojos húmedos.

-Qué estas hablando Blasie? ¿De quién coño estás hablando?-

-De Hermione, Draco. Llévala a la mansión Malfoy… ¡YA!-

Blasie se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Blasie!- Salí corriendo detrás de el.

Blasie entró rápido a la habitación donde yo había "dormido". Cuando entré estaba arrodillado en la cama agarrando la mano de Hermione… digo Granger. Ella todavía estaba dormida. De repente Blasie agarró su varita y mágicamente la vistió, luego sacó un baúl metió unas ropas y desapareció el baúl.

-Acabo de mandarlo a tu mansión. Por favor, Draco llévatela ya.-

-¿Estás loco Blasie? ¿A esta sangre sucia? ¿En mi casa?-

-Por favor amigo, es un favor que te pido.-

Me quedé mirándolo no muy convencido.

-No se ni porque demonios hago esto Blasie. No eres el que yo conocía-

Y cargué a la muchacha. En cuanto la tomé en mis brazos se despertó y me vió. Inmediatamente empezó a gritar.

-¡Blasie! ¡Blasie! ¡No dejes que me lleve! ¡Me va a hacer daño! ¡Blasie, yo se que no eras tu el de ayer! ¡Te perdono! ¡NO me importa que me hayas pegado! ¡Prometo portarme bien! ¡No dejes que me lleve! ¡Por favor! ¡Seré buena!...-

La agarré con fuerza.

-¡Cállate Granger!- Le grité con furia.

Blasie veía la escena tranquilo. Con la cabeza mirando al piso.

-¡Suéltame maldita bastardo! ¡Suéltame o te juro que…!-

-¡¿Qué me harás Granger?! ¡¿Golpearme?! ¡¿Hechizarme?! ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes sangre sucia!- Le dije con furia. Estaba atormentado.

-¡No le digas así, Draco, por favor!- Me dijo Blasie suplicando

-¡Cállate tu también Blasie! ¡No se por que demonios hago esto! ¡Que coño! ¡Me largo de esta mierda!- Y diciendo esto agarré a la Granger con más fuerza y salí de la habitación.

Empecé a bajar las escaleras y…

-¡Espera!- Dijo llorando Granger.

-¿Qué?- Dije molesto y parándome en medio de las escaleras.

-Al menos, déjame despedirme... por favor – Dijo suplicante.

La bajé y ella salió corriendo escaleras arriba y cuando volteé Blasie estaba allí, abrazándola.

-Po..por favor.. Bla..Blasie.. N..No dejes que me lle..lleve- Decía Granger abrazada a el.

-Lo siento cariño, es por ti que lo hago-

Y diciendo esto la llevó hasta donde estaba yo. ¿Cariño? Esto si que estaba mal. Por los pantalones de Merlín… ¿Qué carajo le pasaba al mundo? ¡Si que se había vuelto loco!

Ella empezó a llorar y lo único que pudo hacer fue resistirse. Así que la tuve que cargar de nuevo mientras ella empezaba a patalear y gritar de nuevo. Llegue hasta la entrada de la casa con Blasie a mis tobillos. Abrí la puerta del BMW y metí a Granger en la parte de atrás del carro.

-¡Blasie! ¡Por favor…!-

-¡Cállate de una buena vez Granger!- Grité

Y diciendo esto me monte en el auto cerré la puerta con furia y arranqué a la mansión Malfoy, junto con una Granger pegando alaridos y sollozando.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Que tall?? Les gustooo! Comenteen =D Y digan su opinión :D

Sofi.


	6. Cuidados

HOLA!!

Les Habla Sofii!

Aquí, después de largo tiempo, les dejo el cap 6!

Reviews please.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

No se calló durante todo el camino. Seguía llorando como una niña de cinco años.

-¡Por un demonio Granger! ¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- exclamé cansado, mi paciencia no daba para más.

-¡Oblígame, idiota!- me dijo altaneramente.

Y así era. Sabelotodo, contestona, orgullosa, sangre sucia, buen cuerpo, rata de biblioteca, hermosa, sangre sucia… Espera un momento… eso ya lo había dicho y ¿Hermosa? ¿Buen cuerpo? ¿Que carajo me pasaba? Omití esos pensamientos de mi cabeza para concentrarme en la carretera. Al rato escuché como todo quedaba en silencio, solo se oía el leve sonido del motor del auto. Miré hacia atrás. Granger se había dormido. De todo lo que había llorado supongo que se había cansado. Durante todo el trayecto me quedé pensando en ese que se había hecho pasar por Blaise. ¿Quién demonios le haría eso a Blaise? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo Blaise le había terminando gustando la sangre sucia?, ¿Quién demonio quería a la sangre sucia muerta después de que acababa de terminar la guerra? Agredir de manera física siquiera a un impuro o a cualquier mago era un delito grave, muy grave. Me entró una punzada de molestia. Si Granger escapaba de mis manos, yo iría a Azkaban por unos cuantos años. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

-Granger, llegamos; despierta- le dije moviendo su brazo con brusquedad.

Nada, ni un centímetro se movió. _"¿Se habrá muerto?"_ pensé.

Reí ante mi pensamiento. Abrí la puerta del auto, la tomé en brazos y la lleve hacia la entrada de la mansión. Una de mis sirvientas me abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, Señor Malfoy- dijo Olivia haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días, Olivia- le dije cortés.

Pasé y le guiñe un ojo. Ella sonrió tontamente.

-¿Desea que le prepare el desayuno?- me preguntó. Siempre había pensado que la mucama estaba tontamente enamorada de mí.

-Por favor… Y lo llevas a mi habitación- le pedí. De inmediato y sin esperar la respuesta de Olivia, subí con Granger en brazos hasta mi habitación. Ya al estar dentro, la coloqué delicadamente sobre mi cama, para luego acercar una silla y voltearla para sentarme frete a ella. Me quedé observándola, anonadado y arrepentido. Como pude haberle hecho aquello la noche anterior cuando tenía el semblante de un ángel. ¿Ángel?, "¿Qué pasa contigo Malfoy?" me pregunté. Era la maldita Sangre sucia Sabelotodo de la escuela. La bruja más inteligente de todo el curso. Y la estúpida rata de biblioteca de falda larga que cubría sus bronceadas piernas y de camisa completamente abrochada hasta el cuello. Era ella la que de vez en cuando me dejaba sin aliento, con sus indirectas muy directas de que jamás hubiera tenido nada conmigo; al igual que yo, que siempre la trataría como se merece: como a una sangre sucia, impura e inmunda.

En el momento en que logré salir de mis pensamientos, me llevé un gran susto al ver que Granger me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- me preguntó, _"Como si no lo supieras"_ pensé.

-Estás en mi Mansión- le dije, aunque la odiara, le tendría paciencia.

-¿Dónde está Blaise?, ¿Quién hizo esto?...- seguía preguntándose mientras se veía los moretones por todo su magullado cuerpo.

-No lo sé Granger- le dije, ya mi paciencia se estaba agotando. De inmediato, Olivia tocó la puerta, y al oírme decir _"Pase"_ trajo consigo una enorme bandeja con un desayuno exquisito. Lo colocó en la cama y al salir cerró la puerta tras de sí. Le señalé con la cabeza la bandeja y ella no quiso moverse, me levanté y tome una manzana verde para ofrecérsela, ella negó con la cabeza cual niña de cinco años.

-No está envenenada Granger…- le dije condescendiente y con una sonrisa de medio lado, ella inmediatamente negó con la cabeza de nuevo. – Vamos cómela, no querrás morir de hambre- le dije casi en regaño, ella extendió su brazo para tomarla, yo la coloqué de vuelta en la bandeja y simplemente con un brazo la obligue a sentarse en la cama. Comenzó a comerla rápidamente con ansias y cuando terminó, tomó el vaso lleno de zumo de calabaza y lo vació.

Silencio.

- Lamento haberte lastimado –le dije.

-¿Lo lamentas?, ¡¿Lo lamentas?!... –dijo ella estupefacta.

-Te estoy diciendo que lo siento, ¿No es suficiente, sangre sucia?- le pregunté, estaba harto de su estúpida actitud. "_¿Acaso no puedes valorar que te pida una disculpa?" _pensé.

-Definitivamente tú no has madurado ni un poco- me dijo resignada.

-Tú no sabes nada- dije sereno, en teoría no sabía nada ni sabía nada sobre mí; tal vez mi nombre y el de mis padres… Tal vez que ayudé al Señor Tenebroso y que intenté matar a Dumbledore; pero nada más… y no le permitiría otra insolencia.

Ella me miró y luego se volteó para observar los moretones de sus muslos. Movió sus pies para colocarlos en el frio piso de mármol y tratar de levantarse, pero sus piernas no respondieron a su peso y se desparramó en el suelo. La miré y en un segundo ya estaba ayudándola; no sabía por qué lo hacía.

-Déjame, ¡Yo puedo sola!- exclamó sacándome una risotada.

-Está bien, como quieras- le dije, separándome y tomando una tostada de la bandeja.

-Bueno, si necesito ayuda- dijo luego de unos minutos de intentar fallidamente levantarse.

- ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?- le pregunté bromeando, ya estaba que le salía humo por los oídos.

-¿Por favor?- dijo con una cara suplicante.

-Sólo lo hago porque Blaise me lo pidió- le dije. Colocó cara de pocos amigos y se resignó a quedarse en la cama en cuanto le levanté como a una barajita.

Silencio. Miraba al techo resignada a su encierro y a su débil cuerpo que aclamaba ayuda y curación; curioso decidí preguntarle qué pasaba con Blaise.

-¿Cuándo comenzaste a verte con Blaise?- le pregunté.

-No te importa- me dijo como si yo fuera nada.

-Estás en mi casa, tengo derecho de respuestas- le exigí.

-No pienso decirte nada- dijo exasperándome. Me levanté con furia y saqué mi varita, apuntándole directo al cuello.

-Te advierto que obedezcas si quieres seguir con vida, Granger- amenacé con su muerte y ella no se movió.

-No te temo, Malfoy- dijo y agotó mi paciencia, dejé caer mi varita y tome ambas muñecas de la sangre sucia con fuerza, obligándola a gemir de dolor.

-Habla, Granger- le exigí –No creo que tengas cómo defenderte, así que habla- estaba furioso, "_¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar mi poder?"_Pensé.

-¡No me toques, Malfoy!- gritó, y luego logró escupirme la cara. Solté sus muñecas y me alejé de la cama, si seguía en esta riña, podía llegar a matarla; y Blaise no me lo perdonaría. Me pasé una mano por el cabello y caminé de un lado para otro, buscando en mi cabeza una manera de sacarle la información a Granger. Decidí salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras llegando a la cocina.

-¡Olivia!- grité.

-¿Si, Señor Malfoy?- preguntó abrumada por mi actitud.

-¡Trae un poco de veritaserum de la bodega!- exclamé de nuevo. La gota que había derramado el vaso, eso era… Granger.

Después de corto tiempo, llegó Olivia con una botellita llena con veritaserum. Una jeringa y un vaso de shot.

-Tú decides, Por las buenas o por las malas- le dije amenazándola. Alcé la jeringa para que la observara y su labio inferior tiritó. Estaba muerta de miedo. Así lo sentía yo. Comencé a llenarla con la poción para asustarla un poco más; hasta que hablara no iba a detenerme.

-¡Malfoy!... Está bien; está bien- exclamó ella; muerta de pánico- Hablaré- dijo resignada.

-Dime todo; con lujo de detalles… Excepto las veces que se acostaron; no me interesa en lo más mínimo- le dije. Hablaría hasta el cansancio como siempre lo hacía. Tomo un respiro y comenzó a parlotear palabras. Que no entendí.

-Yo; bueno. Blaise y yo nos encontramos en mi viaje a Manhattan; Por supuesto yo le tenía un rencor inmenso.- hizo una pausa y tragó saliva-Él dice haberse enamorado de mi; yo pienso que simplemente trato de engatusarme, como ustedes los Slytherins hacían. Me invitó un trago en Times Square y no me dejó de llamar hasta que acepté. Pues me ubicó y se hospedó en el hotel donde yo me hospedaba; Cuando accedí se puso feliz, simplemente pensé que era falso. Pero fui, tome algunos tragos con él y me invitó a cenar la noche siguiente. No pude acceder porque mi vuelo salía esa noche a Inglaterra. Y bueno, me secuestró.- pausó esperando que yo dijera algo y lo dije.

-¿Así, no más?; Te secuestró… Merlín; y tú te dejaste secuestrar… que lógico- objete ceñudo. Estupefacto de que lo dijera con aquella ligereza.

-No; Obviamente le di pelea… No fue él el que me secuestró. Pagó para lo hicieran- dijo ella normal- Estuve un tiempo igual de magullada que yo ahora. Pues esos tipejos me tomaban muy fuerte los brazos y yo ejercí resistencia sobre todo. Luego, me llevaron a su elegante mansión y me dio una habitación. Traté de refutar pero por su rostro supe que no me dejaría escapar así como así; nunca me puso un dedo suyo encima, si es eso lo que tanto te intriga; depravado- dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona que se grabó en mi mente por un buen rato.

Me quedé mirándola por un rato largo; a decir verdad no la miraba. Trataba de organizar mis ideas. No concebía que la hubiese secuestrado, no era el estilo de Blaise Zabini; pero sabía que cuando a mi mejor amigo se le metía algo en la cabeza haría lo que fuese para conseguirlo. Ese era el verdadero Zabini.

-Pasé estos tres meses en su mansión; atendida por sus cuidados y bueno… terminé enamorándome de él. No hubo de otra. Tiene sus encantos- dijo ella de nuevo pero yo estaba en mi propio mundo muy concentrado como para atender a lo que me decía. Regresé la jeringa a la bandeja de plata y ella se calmó y se quedó completamente quieta y en silencio. Me moví sigiloso hasta la puerta y le ordené a Olivia que organizara la ropa limpia de Granger y que lavara la sucia; además que preparara una de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes para la sangre sucia. Me tocó llevarla en brazos hasta la habitación que yo designé para ella y dejarla en la cama.

-¿Piensas dejarme aquí sola?- me preguntó insegura cuando me dí media vuelta para dirigirme a la puerta.

-¿Pretendes que me quede aquí contigo?- bufé; _¿a qué le temía? _Me pregunté. –Lo siento, Granger; tengo cosas que hacer… Vendrá una mucama a ayudarte con una ducha y tal vez poción revitalizante…- dije y la dejé con la palabra en la boca al salir de inmediato de la habitación.

Escuché un _– ¡Pero, MALFOY!- _¿Pero cómo no escucharlo si lo había gritado como desquiciada? En fin, fui directo a mi habitación y me dí una ducha. Me vestí de traje, pues tenía una reunión importante en la empresa de mis padres a la que no podía faltar. Salí en el Mercedes-Benz que esperaba estacionado en mi garaje. Luego de cansadas horas de trabajo sumadas al fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía me dirige a la mansión, esperando descansar tranquilo pero cuando llegué encontré a las mucamas gritando y batallando con los gritos que echaba Granger. Sólo como ella podía gritar lo estaba haciendo. Error. Acababa de recordar que no había dejado órdenes a las mucamas de que le dieran alguna atención a la sangre sucia.

-Ohh no- se me escapó en un susurro. Corrí escaleras arriba dejando en el suelo mi portafolio y mi saco tirados. Fui aflojando mi corbata y soltando algunos botones de mi camisa negra de tela fina. Abrí la puerta de golpe y la hice sobresaltarse, se incorporó en la cama y me miró ceñuda.

-¿Piensas matarme de hambre, maldito hurón?- preguntó en un grito que hirió mis tímpanos.

-Deja de gritar, Granger. No soy sordo- le dije molesto y la miré. Estaba pálida.

-Pues lo dudo. He estado gritando desde que saliste y nadie vino; ni para ayudarme a darme una ducha ni para traerme la poción; no se dignaron a traerme alimento- dijo exasperada y aun más pálida.

Me dí media vuelta y les grité a las mucamas que prepararan algo lo más rápido posible y algo de agua. A Granger se le bajaba la tensión rápidamente y no podía tenerla desmayada; se supone que debería cuidarla. La comida llegó lo más pronto posible y mi rostro ceñudo logró sacarles escalofríos a las mucamas. ¿Era que no escuchaban los gritos? Ese era el gran dilema. Si se oía desde la carretera, ¿por qué no acudieron a su llamado?

-Despedidas- pronuncié. Y las observé fijamente. Las dos aterradas me miraron y colocaron caras de súplica.-Son unas incompetentes, ¿Acaso no escuchaban sus alaridos?; vamos… Desaparezcan-exclamé y salieron despavoridas de la habitación de Granger.

-No tenias… que despedir…las-dijo su voz débil. No sé qué ocurrió conmigo; lo seguido fue sentarme a esperar a que comiera. Traté de sacarle conversación y de obligarla a comer el filete de res con puré de papas que mis incompetentes sirvientas habían recalentado para ella; pues yo sabía que eran sobras de las noches anteriores.

Solo me quedé callado, mientras por la ventana entraban los últimos rayos de sol del día, el cielo estaba rosa y se acababa la tarde. Ella tampoco hablaba; comía en silencio y poco a poco. Se bebió lento el vaso de agua inmenso que habían traído las mucamas. Y luego dejó todo en la bandeja. Por mi parte; bajé la bandeja dejándola allí sola y recogí la poción revitalizadora que estaba en un frasco en la cocina. La obligué a tomar un sorbo y en minutos ya tenía un color normal y podía levantarse. En silencio me escabullí hasta mi habitación y tome una ducha de nuevo. Ella se quedó boquiabierta por mi silencio. Finalmente tomé mi deseada ducha caliente y me despreocupé del todo. Al día siguiente llamaría a Olivia y Martha para que volvieran a tomar su trabajo; saben que soy libre de tomarme mis rabietas y de hacer lo que quiera; para eso les pago.

Vestí un pantalón cómodo y una jersey negra, dignas de una noche larga y bajé las escaleras para tomar un café. Me sorprendió escuchar la cafetera crujir. Esa moledora de granos de café no era muy silenciosa; al asomarme a la cocina estaba allí. Su cabello húmedo caía sobre su espalda y su pijama de rayas rojas y doradas estaba completamente ajustada a su delgado cuerpo. Me sentí culpable. Ella no tuvo la culpa por mi borrachera y abusé de ella sin piedad. Me arrepiento lo suficiente como para pedir perdón pero no lo haré; los Malfoys no piden perdón. Sé que sintió mi mirada pesada en su espalda. Se movía de un lado a otro y encontraba todo como si supiera su lugar específico. Lavó los platos que las mucamas no lavaron y sacó dos tazas grandes, en las que ahora vertía el café. Colocó las tazas en la mesa de mármol si levantar la mirada para verme, pero les aseguro que ella sabía que yo estaba allí. Colocó unas galletas de almendras en un plato y lo colocó junto a la que parecía mi casa. Colocó crema y terrones de azúcar a un lado; por supuesto, no sabía cómo tomaba el café.

Me senté sin que me lo pidiera, pues es mi mansión. Y esperé a que ella se sentara, por pura educación. Se sentó y aun no decía palabra.

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunté alarmado. La observé y parecía ofendida.

-Se dice "Muchas Gracias" cuando alguien hace algo por ti; aunque sea la merienda- dijo notablemente molesta.

-Muchas Gracias- dije resignado. Luego le puse dos terrones de azúcar y di un sorbo. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- solté sin querer.

-Porque si voy a tener que estar metida en esta mansión por un largo rato… tendré que servir de algo; además… me estaba aburriendo allá encerrada- dijo y soltó un suspiro. Suspiré también. Cansado.

-Puedes inspeccionar la mansión cuanto gustes; tengo que ir a la cama o me quedaré dormido aquí y ahora… Ahh por cierto; buen café- dije y luego coloqué la taza en el lavaplatos. Caminé callado y con los ojos entrecerrados. Eran tan solo las ocho y ya moría por dormir en mi blanda cama. Al llegar a mi habitación, me liberé de mis pantuflas y me eché bajo las sábanas. Caí rendido al instante hasta el otro día. No tenía pesares hasta aun. Pero un recuerdo me atormentaba; el rostro de Granger cuando abusé de ella no se me quitaba de la mente… Tenía que recompensarla; pero no había forma.


End file.
